Blues Vs Reds, Wait What?
by Agent Mech V
Summary: this took several months after Carolina was dead in her graveyard, a few months past Lupin the third got married to a woman called Rebecca Selena, Washington and the Reds and Blues Italy. Season 4 of Lupin the 3rd and Season 15 of Red VS Blue.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

 **(who will save you now)**

 **Durant 1077 my name is Agent Ace it's been several months since the war of chorus was over.**

 **after that I went to Italy where Lupin was getting married.**

 **before then Carolina got shot by an assassin.**

 **the Reds and blues and the federal army and the new Republic were also on Earth in Italia.**

 **it was far from over Church died in the end.**

 **but Felix is could be alive, I'm not exactly sure but all the other Freelancers that could be alive but I know someone is hunting them.**

 **you may not know who these people are but I'm going to damn sure I'm going to find out.**

 **Washington was the only freelancer that I could know but yet...**

 **otters can remain alive some can be in hiding or dead..**

 **but I know that's a few more enemies out there waiting for us...**

 **but we'll be ready for them and make sure to give them a warm welcome**

 **this is the story of us being Heroes...**

 **The Blues and Reds**


	2. Chapter 1: a problem with Tucker

**Chapter 1: a problem with Tucker**

 **A/N:** this took place in after season 13

11 months passed when the War of chorus was over and when Carolina got killed buy an assassin who was hired.

after when Lupin was married to Rebecca Saline things were getting rough for the Reds and Blues.

Tucker was sitting down on the bench didn't say a word.

Agent Washington walked up to him.

is everything okay, Tucker? Washington asked Tucker.

of course nothing's alright!! I'm just depressed! Tucker yelled angrily at Washington.

alright just calm down, Tucker. Washington said calmly Tucker.

you think I could stay calm just so fucking mad! I can't even think about it! Tucker yelled with rage at Washington.

I've been so pissed off lately I mean Lupin got married to some girl and I'm just stuck with no one to fall in love with me!!! Tucker explain the whole thing in Rage to Washington.

okay,okay I get it besides I can get you something to eat? Washington asked Tucker.

I'm not a goddamn mood not to eat. Tucker replied back to Washington.

fine suit yourself. Washington said to Tucker and walked off.

Tucker stared at Washington walks off and then he stared at the ground feeling bad for himself.

 **a flashback in chorus.**

 **Tucker dodged Some of the space pirates that were trying to shoot him he dodged all of them and punch them so quickly in a second after that he managed to make it to the control room to control room he found Morgan Hargrove and punched him in the face. after that Delta appeared in front of him and showed him the message from Epsilon also known as Church he was glowing in different colors and then he was gone...**

 **flashback ended.**

Tucker signed he got up and walked to the warthog, he started up the engine and drove off.

Tucker was driving on the road for miles.

a yellow Fiat passed him, Tucker noticed that car belongs to Lupin. he told a little closer to the Fiat you only news that Jigen was driving and Lupin was in the passenger seat.

what are you up to? Tucker whispered.

Tucker followed the Fiat wherever it was going.

To Be Continued...

 **Arthur's note: so here it is season 4 of Lupin the Third and season 15 of Red vs. Blue, if Lupin is Gang meets the blues and reds they are going to be in the whole lot of trouble or find out about the missing Freelancers.**


	3. Chapter 2: Investigation

**Chapter 2:** **Investigation**

 **A/N:** I do not own Red VS Blue or Lupin the 3rd.

Tucker followed the Fiat. he was wandering if he is making the right choice. Fiat stopped at a hotel.

Lupin and Jigen got out of the car and they walked inside the lobby. Tucker followed them.

Lupin was talking to the manager.

What the Fuck are you up to? Tucker said low voice.

Lupin and Jigen walked in the elevator.

Tucker walked to the desk asked the manager.

excuse me. Tucker said.

can I help you? The Manager said to Tucker.

uh, yeah. can you tell me, which room did they go to? Tucker asked The Manager.

they went to the 201 room, are you a friend? The Manager asked Tucker.

uhmm..., yes I'm. Tucker replied.

Tucker walked into the elevator and push the button to 2 floor.

Tucker got out of the elevator, he walked down the hall and stopped at room 201, he got out his sword and opened the door slowly and looked.

tonight we're going to steal the green Emerald at jewelry shop. Lupin said.

this is going to be easy. Jigen said to Lupin.

Tucker kicked the door, Lupin and Jigen aimed their guns at Tucker.

ha! you're busted, bow chicka wow wow! Tucker said to Lupin and Jigen.

stop! saying that! Lupin shouted at Tucker.

all right! Tucker yelled at Lupin.

I know you were following us. Lupin said to Tucker.

and you found out, What we're doing. Jigen said.

yep. Tucker replied.

Lupin and Jigen lowered their weapons.

your not going to shoot me? Tucker said confused.

first: two people against one is unfair. Lupin explains to Tucker.

that is true. Tucker said.

you better get back to Agent Washington and the others. Jigen said to Tucker.

Oh shit, your right! Tucker said, putting away his sword and walked out the room and get into the elevator.

Tucker walked outside the hotel and got in the warthog and drive to his house.

Lupin looked at the window started when Tucker drove off. He smiled.

we'll met again some day. Lupin said.

 **Tucker's House 9:00 P.M.**

Tucker got his keys and he unlocked the door and got inside.

Tucker took off his armor and put on his clothes. he went to bed.

oh I'll be coming for you. Tucker said and went to sleep.

To Be Counted...

 **_ Arthur's Note: after when Tucker discovers what Lupin was doing he realized to the side, Lupin has some tricks up his sleeve.**


	4. Chapter 3: The two new reporters

**Chapter 3:** **The two reporters**

 **A/N:** I do not own Red VS Blue or Lupin the 3rd.

a Spaceship enters Earth's atmosphere, the people were surprised by the spaceship. it landed at park. women in armor is called Dylan and man in armor is called Jax, they got out of the ship, they're went to the hotel where Lupin and Jigen staying in.

Dylan and Jax walk to the desk.

can I help you two? Manager said.

can you tell us where Lupin is? Dylan asked.

and who might you two be? Manager asked.

my name is Dylan Andrew's I'm reporter and this is my partner. Dylan said introducing herself.

hi there my name is Jax, I'm her partner. Jax said introducing himself.

mr. Lupin on is in room 201. Manager said.

Dylan and her partner went into the elevator and got out and went to room 201.

Lupin and Jigen were sleeping a knock came from the door.

Lupin got up for the bed and opened the door.

who are you? Lupin asked.

my name is Dylan Andrew's I'm reporter. Dylan said.

And I'm Jax. Jax said.

A news reporter. Jigen said.

I'm doing a story about the attacks perpetrated by the Lupin the 3rd, Reds and Blues since Chorus—. Dylan said.

Attacks? Lupin said confused.

—and the disappearances of the ex-Freelancer agents, as well. Dylan said.

Which Freelancers are missing? Jigen asked Dylan.

All of them. Look, I've been searching for you for averylong time! Dylan said to Lupin.

sign. I'll go get Washington and the others. Lupin said.

Washington and the Reds and Blues arrived at the park.

Washington walks up to Lupin.

why did you called us here? Washington asked Lupin.

First: there's this reporter name Dylan and she wants to talk to you. Lupin explains to Washington.

that's explains it. Tucker said.

all right! new mission! Sarge said excited.

she said something about church being alive. Jigen said.

Wait. Really? Simmons said.

that maybe ture. Goemon said

THAT'S IT! I QUIT! Grif yelled.

everyone looked at Grif.

What about Church? Caboose said to Grif.

Let it go, Caboose. All of you. He's been resurrected more times than Jean Grey. It's getting old. Grif said to Caboose.

I know, you bin a fatass but this complete bullshit! Lupin said angrily to Grif.

I don't cure, anymore! I'm leaving. Grif said.

GRIF keeps on walking away. As most of the group leaves, SIMMONS stares after him.

They got inside the spaceship.

The two ships start to leave earth.

GRIF watches from the shoreline as the two ships depart.

To Be Counted...

 **Arthur's notes: this is form Red VS Blue season 15, A mixed of episodes 5 6. see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
